


Kaibas Contract

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Contracts, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Finally, Kaiba gets his contract.Now he has to sort through all the other matters, that come with it.This is meant as an addition to chapter 7 of "Lying to myself".It won't make much sense on it's own but was too much of a distraction of the mainstory.If you want to learn about BDSM, contracts and practises, this chapter is for you.If you just want to see Kaiba struggle and get confused/aroused, this is also for you.





	Kaibas Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is to be placed after chapter 7, because it explains a lot of what is going on.  
> Concering the timeline, however, it is situated after chapter 8.  
> Kaiba spend the evening in the tomb and is now at home, trying to figure out what he got himself into. 
> 
> Dedicated to EdamermitPommes, she knows why. (Annotation from AJ: Yes Lisa! You fabulous bitch! :* )
> 
> The chosen settings and kinks are what we felt would work best with the story. Other options are just as valid, this isn’t meant to discriminate against picked soft or hard limits. 
> 
> This contract is based off of real contracts, rules and responsibilities have been chosen after a real life setting.

Rules and responsibilities:

  * Personal hygiene, including but not limited to washing and shaving and nail trimming, on a daily/ bidaily/ regular basis
  * Appropriate presentation
  * Drink at least one and a half litres of water a day, not more than one litre of caffeinated drinks
  * Eat a healthy diet, consume at least 3 fists full of fruit and vegetables a day
  * Sleep at least 5 hours a day.
  * Exercise regularly, 30 minutes a day
  * Be mindful about your position, spend 10 minutes each day on your knees to contemplate how to improve
  * Rules of communication: text when you are off of work, answer timely, be respectful to others,don’t talk back except for contract reasons (for example if an order is illegal)  
  * no excessive drinking
  * no unauthorised body modifications
  * has to address the dom with “Pharaoh” or “Your Majesty”



 

The Contract:

Contract Duration

The sub is fully available to their master outside their working hours. All of the rules and responsibilities agreed in this contract may be claimed by their master at this time with immediate effect. The contract expires as soon as a contracting party exercises its right of cancellation.

 

Money:

The property of the sub remains unaffected by this contract.

 

Job:

The sub may practice their learned profession. No agreement in this contract may influence or jeopardize the professional career of the sub.

 

Clothes:

Unless otherwise ordered, the sub has to expose themself immediately in the master’s house.

The sub is forbidden to wear the following clothes: undergarments, chavvy clothes

The sub may not wear any clothes during their bedtime.

 

Sexual rules:

The sub is forbidden to orgasm without the permission of their master.

The sub has no claim to an orgasm at any time.

The sub may not have sexual contact with other men or women unless their master orders it.

 

Public Behaviour:

The sub is allowed (after previous request by them) to visit their friends, parents or relatives. The master may deny their consent at any time without giving reasons.

 

The sub is allowed to dress according to their ideas, as long as they do not violate their dress rules and they have asked their master for their consent before leaving the house.

 

The sub has to behave in public so that no one can notice their special relationship. They will address their master by name. Even in public, the sub has to stand behind their master.

 

Punishment:

The master can punish the sub for misconduct at their discretion. The sub does not have the right to criticize the punishment.

 

The sub has the right to cry, to scream and to beg, but they recognize the fact that these emotions need not affect their treatment. Besides, they know that if their master is disturbed by their sounds, they can gag them, or otherwise silence them.

 

Communication:

The sub has to answer honestly and directly to all questions asked.

 

The sub has to formulate their questions respectfully, and then wait in reverence for their master's decision.

 

Personal hygiene:

The sub has to be very careful with their body and will do what is in their might to keep it at its peak.

 

The sub has the duty to free their body from body hair.

 

General rules:

The sub has the duty to keep their living space in a proper, clean condition.

 

The sub will make every effort to serve their master perfectly, to be obedient and to anticipate the actions their master expects of them.

 

Duties of the Master:

The Master guarantees the sub to do nothing that can cause lasting damage to the sub's mind or body, as long as a contract is running. Upon completion of the contract, the sub will emerge from this relationship without any clear identification of any kind whatsoever.

 

All activities of the Master, that could endanger the life of the sub, or cause irreparable harm, are inadmissible and taboo.

 

The Master will discuss all activities related to third parties with the sub before and ensure that no fundamentally set limits are violated.

 

When the Master is present, they determine if and how the sub has to dress.

 

The Master guarantees to preserve the anonymity and inviolability of the sub in public and to protect them from third parties.

 

Safewords, hard limits, soft limits:

Master and sub agree that in extreme cases, a Safeword leads to the pardon of the sub.

 

The master expressly grants the sub a veto right against this contract. The veto is announced by the sub with the word "Mayday" and unconditionally accepted by the Master. The contract loses its validity.

 

The sub has the right to veto any command of their master, with which they can refuse without consequences the command. This right of veto applies only in the following cases: - if, in the opinion of the sub, execution of the order violates the law and can result in fines or imprisonment. - If the execution of the command can lead to lasting damage to health (even psychological nature).

 

Safeword: Blue eyes

 

Soft limits:

 

Hard limits: urine and feces, vomit, children, animals

 

\-----

 

Kaiba stared at the document in front of him, still not able to make much sense of it. He had agreed to everything on the list, discussed each point and had gotten explanations for everything.

 

Still, he found himself dumbstruck.

 

How did he get here?

 

It took him multiple rereads to realise, that it was, in fact, not finished yet.

At the bottom, there was a small list, consisting of his safe word, soft limits and hard limits.

Yami had explained to him, what those were.

 

Soft limits were things he didn’t want to do or didn’t feel comfortable with at the moment. Hard limits were whatever he declared off-limits completely, things he refused under all circumstances.

 

Having no knowledge of anything, he told Yami to put the standard hard limits, that apparently included urine, feces and vomit, but also extreme things like animals and children. That had confused Kaiba a lot. Was it really necessary to state the obvious?

 

But Yami wanted him to think about other kinks he liked or didn’t like, so he could fill in his own soft and hard limits.

 

After discussing the contract for hours, he hadn’t had any more capacities to deal with certain practises. So Yami had made him a list with some common kinks and attached it to the contract.

 

It was Kaiba’s task to research and decide. Yami had told him, that he could call him if he was unsure or couldn’t get a clear image of something, but Kaiba refused to show such weakness.

 

So he sat himself down and started to work through the list.

It was sorted into 4 categories, “objects”, “practises”, “sensations” and “clothes”. Kaiba hadn’t even known there were so many different fields of kink.

 

“objects”

  * blindfolds



 

Kaiba liked those. This was easy.

He made another list, as Yami had told him, to note what he enjoyed or wanted to try.

Scribbling down the word, he already felt much more at ease. He could do this.

 

  * whips



Oh. Apparently, it wasn’t that easy. _Which whips? What kind? How did they even feel? What would he do with them?_ Kaiba felt the tension crawl back. Shit. Putting a question mark behind the word, he decided to continue.

 

  * enema



Wait, what? Wasn’t that a medical practise? Why would he want that?

It sounded quite clinical. He couldn’t imagine that to be fun. Soft limit.

 

  * feet



_WHAT KIND OF OBJECT WAS THIS?_

Why did it classify body parts as objects? He had heard of people with foot fetishes. But.. why?

Feet were weird. But on the other hand, he didn’t consider it weird enough to not at least try to get to know more. Whatever meant he got to touch Yami was fine with him. He put a question mark.

 

  * rubber



Kaiba closed his eyes. This was everything but easy. What exactly did rubber mean, anyway? In clothes? As toys? For what? As he grew increasingly confused, he grew frustrated. Putting a question mark, he decided to move on.

 

  * collar



His stomach tightened almost painfully, his thoughts came to a sudden halt. Within seconds, he felt calm and peaceful. _Oh._

 

This seemed to be something he would enjoy immensely, even if he didn’t know why. But he had seen the other man, collared and happy, and it reminded him about this feeling. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be collared.

 

Scribbling down the word beneath “blindfolds”, he opened his mobile to look up “collars”. Yami had said he was supposed to research, right?

 

But what he found was mostly dog accessories. He didn’t want to be a dog! He was Seto fucking Kaiba! Leaning back in his seat, he decided that he would get a beautiful collar crafted, just for himself.

 

Or rather, for Yami. But he pushed that though aside.

 

  * handcuffs



Now that was something he had an idea about. It wasn’t as vague as “rubber” or as confusing as “enema”. Without much thought or self reflection, he put it on the list of stuff he wanted to try.  

 

  * clips



And he was back at the confusing, vague stuff.

What kind of clips? What were they supposed to do? What would you even use them for? He angrily put a question mark. At this rate, he would definitely have to consult Yami about all of the confusing stuff.

Fuck.

 

  * latex



Kaiba could feel a slight headache behind his eyes. He was tired, but that wasn’t anything new. However, the confusion was something he wasn’t used to. Normally, he was proficient with the topics he worked with. Or they were at least easy to look up. He was used to being ahead of his surroundings.

 

But this? This made no sense.

He hadn’t had any contact, either with latex or rubber.

How was he supposed to know if he liked it? And in what form?

 

What did this even mean?

Begrudged, he put a question mark again.

 

  * leather



Uuuuurgh. Fuck this. Question mark.

 

  * piercings



What? For him? Or on someone else?

The act of being pierced? Or just the jewellery?

Didn’t matter. He didn’t like any of those.

He noted it under hard limits.

 

After all, his contract said, that he’d emerge from this relationship without any clear identification or lasting harm. He felt proud of himself for being able to sort at least one of the vague topics.

 

  * plugs



Kaiba had heard that word before, but he failed to conjure an image. After a quick search, though, he was slightly shocked, intrigued, and not so slightly aroused.

 

_Where did this come from?_

 

As far as he could remember, he had never been turned on by anything like this. At all. He watched porn, from time to time, but it was always straight porn, no toys, no kinks, no nothing. In hindsight, maybe this was **exactly** the reason, why he hadn’t been turned on before.

 

Realisation hit him like a truck.

He was gay. Gay and kinky. Even though this information was far from new, it hadn’t really transcended until now.

 

Turning beet-red, he had to accept that, in fact, he wanted to have things stuffed up his arse.

 

_Yami._

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba pulled himself back up from the spiral that the word had evoked. He was a man of reason.

 

Yami had told him, to note what he’d like, so if he wanted to experience all those promising things, he had to be honest.

He scribbled “plugs” down on the list that he wanted to try.

Sighing, Kaiba turned his attention back to the other list.

 

  * tattoos



This confused him.

Seeing tattoos? Having them? It was the same dilemma with the piercings. But, even though he wouldn’t admit this to most people, he quite liked tattoos. At least, some of them.

 

They could be a piece of art. They could be a piece of crap.

Feeling bold, he noted them on the “like”- list.

This was wild.

 

  * strap on



Huh? Another quick internet search. He didn’t feel so bold anymore.

_So… this is a dick...on a belt?_

 

Why?

Why would he want that?

Yami had a real dick, why would he fasten a second one around his hip?

This made no fucking sense.

 

But the pictures he had conjured on his laptop stared at him, some a review for the product, some trying to sell it, some explicit porn.

 

His dick twitched.

_Fine. I guess this is the easiest way to decide._

 

He noted it with his favorites, but marked it to be reviewed later.  

 

  * anal beads



Kaiba squinted. Had everything to do with his ass?

Not that he’d mind, at least not if it involved Yami, touching him intimately.

  
Again, he looked up pictures, felt his body react, and wrote it down.

 

The first column was finished.

Fuck. This was a lot.

He was grateful he had time to figure it all out on his own.

 

But he was also quite riled up.

Should he touch himself?

Could he?

 

The table stared back at him.

 

No.

 

No, he’d continue.

He’d be a good boy.

This was, what Yami wanted, right?

 

Would he be proud?

 

The idea of Yami praising him made Kaiba whimper lightly and almost ruined his decision to not touch himself.

 

But he had to continue.

He wanted this.

 

“Practises”

 

This list was even longer. He recognised even less words, some of them sounded quite scary.

 

_Oh god, what the fuck did I get myself into?_

 

  * ageplay



How would you play with your age?

Again, he needed to research.

 

_I have to delete my history after this._

_Shit. I might have to burn the laptop._

 

He bravely navigated the internet again, reading up on the kink.

 

_Okay, so this was apparently about people, who liked to pretend to be babies? Or children? And the other person was a caretaker?_

 

He read about regression.

 

_Oh. It’s not only about kids. It could be every age._

 

Kaiba was confused.

This wasn’t, what he was here for.

 

He wouldn’t rule out roleplaying, but this?

No.

 

Kaiba put it into his soft limits.

 

  * anal play



Now he was back at the things he knew.

That’s a yes.

Fuck it.

 

Or rather, fuck him. Wound up as he was, he might would even have said “please” right now.

 

  * anxiety play



No.

Nope.

Absolutely not.

 

No.

 

There was enough anxiety in his life as it was. Even though he’d never had admitted this to someone else.

 

Without any delay or hesitation, he wrote it down as his hard limit.

 

  * breath control



How? Why?

For what?

 

Was this about choking? Would a mask be involved? Would he be gagged? This was another one of those wide fields he didn’t understand.

Questionmark.

 

  * ballbusting



This sounded bad. Really, really bad.

With some hesitation, Kaiba let his laptop run a search.

 

And froze.

Next to some explanations on how to do it, there were porn videos.

 

Staring curiously, Kaiba observed people of all ages, skin colours and genders… kick others into the groin.

 

It was like a car crash.

He didn’t want to see it. But he had to stare.

Mokuba had once send him a video of a woman eating a kilogram of ground pork without anything else. It was so graphic and vocal that it had made him gag. This was the same perverse fascination.

 

_WHY?_

 

What had he gotten into?

 

After some long, agonizing seconds, he tore his gaze away from the monitor, closed the tab, promised himself to never think about the cruelties he just observed, and jutted it down as a hard limit.

 

  * breast torture



Kaiba scratched his head.

Breast torture.

 

Would he want anything with the word “torture” in it?

He didn’t think so.

But his breasts?

 

He never acknowledged them much.

Uncertainty, he put it as a soft limit.

 

  * cunnilingus



Kaiba was stressed. What even were all those words?

Irritated, he again opened a private tab and looked it up.

 

_noun_

noun: **cunnilingus** ; noun: **cunnilinctus**

  1. stimulation of the female genitals using the tongue or lips.



 

Urgh. No.

No fucking way.

 

He closed the tab with an angry scowl.

 

  * deep throat



He knew that.

He could do that. Or so he thought.

 

This would work, he’d seen it in numerous videos. It looked not too comfortable, but definitely doable.  

He put it down on the list with likeable things.

 

  * kane punishment



This one was easy, because his body decided for him, even before he got to put a conscious thought into it.

 

Refusing to think about his stepfather and the question, if reliving the pain of punishment he received as a child in a sexual, tender way would cure his soul, he put it on his “like” list.

 

This was a pain he knew. He could deal with it.

Maybe Yami would be impressed.

Maybe he’d praise him.

 

Kaiba felt warm and fluffy, his stomach churned thinking about the comfortable feeling. When had he become so respondent to the mere thought of praise?

 

_Am I weak?_

 

Shoving the thought aside determinately, he continued his quest to finish the list. He could do this.

Pegasus had done it, right?

 

He was far less than Kaiba, so he’d manage without overthinking.

Just once, no overthinking.

He focussed as hard as he could.

 

  * naked exposure



Breathing in slowly, he moved his hands in front of his body, palms 10 cm apart and facing each other, and pulled them up a bit to let them fall on the table.

 

_What._

 

Who? What? Where? When? Why?

He was at the well known cycle of unanswerable questions again.

 

Would he want to be exposed naked anywhere?

 

To his surprise, he could feel himself get aroused at the thought.

_What is this? What am I?_

 

He’d never thought of himself as kinky, but thinking about how Pegasus got to play on the conference, how Yami spend time with him in front of everyone… made him jealous.

 

Would he mind that? Would he mind being seen naked?

His body was riddled with scars.

 

As much as he wanted to make Yami proud, he didn’t know the answer.

He didn’t think he could do it.

Kaiba put a question mark and forced himself to move on.

 

  * kidnapping



He closed his eyes.

Behind them, there was a stress headache coming.

 

_Why would anyone want that?_

_Why?_

 

There was a lot of whys and he realised he still had a lot to learn. But did he even want to know, why people would want to be put in such a traumatic situation?

 

His mind briefly supplied his interest in canes and their traumatic relation, but again he forced the thought down.

 

_I guess, everyone is fucked up in their own way._

 

He put it to his hard limits, hoping to never hear about this again.

 

  * facesitting



This name was quite straight forward. Kaiba liked that.

He couldn’t really imagine it to be comfortable to sit on someone’s face. Or have someone sit on his face. But there must have been something to it, if it was a kink on its own.

 

He didn’t immediately find a reason not to try it. So he put a question mark.

 

  * fellatio



Another one of those stupid words.

Kaiba searched for a definition.

 

_noun_

noun: **fellatio**

  1. oral stimulation of a man's penis.



 

Oh.

So… This was a fancy word for sucking dick?

 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

He had already marked “deepthroat” as likeable. So there really was no backing out of this, was it?

 

By now almost indifferent, he scribbled down “fellatio”.

 

  * rape play



Kaiba had to reread.

No, the word was really there.

 

Just sitting in this list like it was a normal thing to do.

He felt disgusted.

A cold feeling clawed at him, draining every arousal he had felt until now.

 

Without further thought, he wrote it on his list of hard limits.

 

  * torture play  



There was more?

More of this extreme stuff Kaiba couldn’t imagine anyone would willingly allow to endure, yet alone enjoy?

 

He didn’t want to think of this.

Hard limit.  

 

  * genital torture



The stress headache crept back into his consciousness with full force.

Why would anyone want to do anything with torture in the name?

 

Did Yami actually do those things? Or were they a test?

He didn’t care. If anyone tried to do this to him, they would face the consequences.

Hard limit.

  * cock and ball torture



Was ballbusting not enough? Hadn’t he suffered sufficiently, watching people get kicked in their groin? Did it need to expand now?

Hard limit.

 

  * clinic play



Kaiba was so done with everything, he had almost put it down as a hard limit without checking further. At least, this didn’t include the word “torture”.

 

When the words soaked through his skull however, he thought about it.

What exactly was clinic play?

 

His mind was filled with needles and infusions, with plaster casts and terrible food.

 

Was this fun? He couldn’t imagine. But he’d try.

He put a question mark behind the word.

 

  * caging



Kaibas heart stopped.

This was, why he was here.

This was, why he put up with all those other things.

 

He told himself, he needed to make sure, that Yami and him thought about the same, so he opened an online search.

 

It took him some time to realise, that the irregular sounds around him were caused by his ragged breathing and his quiet, content humming.

 

Shutting off, his mind went blissfully blank, the headache forgotten, the pleasant feeling back.For the first time in quite a while, he felt his dick react again.  

 

_What was it about cages, that fascinated me from the first second on?_

 

It took Kaiba an impressive amount of willpower, to close the tab again, to focus on the monotone desktop, to _not_ touch himself, even if he wanted to.

 

He would finish this first.

Determined, he wrote caging on his list of favourite, even debating if he should underline it neatly.

 

_Would this look desperate?_

  * oral sex



Ok what was this list?

He had already answered for deep throat, cunnilingus and fellatio. What did this expect to touch that hadn't been answered?

 

He crossed it of the list.

 

  * wax play



Now that sounded interesting.

 

He distinctly remembered to play with small candles when he was younger, sticking his finger in and watching the wax dry.

 

The thought made him happy, reminded him of an easier time.

 

He liked the sensation, hot but not scorching, and it reminded him of Yami. Wax was a yes.

 

  * orgasmn control



Another one of those vague things, that triggered an impossible amount of questions.

 

Both of these words sounded pleasant on their own. Would combining them bring more fun?

 

His inner voice screeched a happy “yes”, by now enormously riled up. Even he couldn't deny the effect all of this kinky research had on him.

 

Orgasmn sounded nice.

Really nice.

 

He could feel his mind slip, along with his hand, that fell from the desktop and conveniently into his lap.

 

The sudden movement startled him. Had he just been surprised by his own actions? It looked like it.

 

Knitting his brows together, he stared down. His pants were bulging quite obviously, and the weight of his hand felt comfortable on his skin.

 

No.

Yami wouldn't approve of this. And he wanted to be a good boy. He needed to be a good boy, after he had failed following the first order he was given.

 

Resolutely, he pulled his hand back up to grab the pen and wrote orgasm control under “likes”.

 

  * rimming



Another quick search, another definition, another onslaught of pictures.

 

_verb_

gerund or present participle: **rimming**

  1. form or act as an outer edge or rim for.
  2. "a huge lake rimmed by glaciers"


  * mark with an encircling stain or deposit.
  * "his collar was rimmed with dirt"



 

Well, this didn’t help.

Hesitantly, he pulled up the urban dictionary definition, scared what he’d find.

 

_rimming_

The act of using one's tongue on the anal rim of another person in order to gain and/or give sexual pleasure.

 

Insertion of the tongue is not necessary. Circular motions in the clockwise directions are supposedly better in the Northern hemisphere, and anti-clockwise ones in the Southern.

"If he wipes his ass well, I'll give him a good rimming"

 

Considering the last part of the definition a joke, he turned his attention to the videos.

 

The fight with his willpower began anew. A month ago, he would have ridiculed everyone suggesting he'd deliberately stare at people licking others assholes.  

 

He would have killed anyone, who would have suggested he'd want to touch himself.

 

But now, alone with his laptop, a throbbing erection and the picture of Yami on his mind, the idea suddenly wasn't distant at all anymore.

 

_Curse the attractive man and his wizardry!_

 

Kaiba wanted to text him. To tell him off or to beg for something, anything, he didn't know.

 

_I'll finish this column. Then, I'll do some of my tasks. If I have to report them, I get to text him, right?_

 

He felt like the genius mastermind he was, when everything but Yami was involved.

 

Rimming? Like.

Fuck it.

Looking at his list, he felt much more kinky, than he had expected. But why not? Why not try everything that didn't immediately repulse him?

 

  * role playing



Some thoughts about the games they developed crossed his mind. He was reminded of virtual reality.

 

But this was surely different?

This was about sex, right?

 

He'd seen Yami in his robe, dressed as a Pharaoh. Was this already roleplay?

 

All Kaiba knew was, that he loved it.

 

  * rope bondage



His mind began to humm again, accompanied by a strong pulling feeling in his nether regions.

 

He wanted this.

Could they try complex rope work?

 

Yami was tiny, but strong.

Could he handle Kaiba?

 

His body twitched excitedly, and it took him some seconds to remind himself, that no, whatever he did now, no one would walk in on him and fixate him.

 

A small bubble of disappointment formed in his stomach.

 

_I need to get a fucking grip!_

 

He marked it as a favourite thing to try.

 

  * sex in public



Was this the same as naked exposure? Or didn't you have to be naked for this?

 

The image of Pegasus, squirming on the ground in pleasure, flooded Kaiba's mind.

 

He wanted this. Reduced to primal urges, his brain didn't even stop to think if he'd be embarrassed. He was horny and he wanted to squirm happily on some floor.

 

If this would mean, that Yami would touch him intimately, maybe even fuck him, he was more than willing to try it.

 

Again, he stared at his tented pants. If mere words had this effect, what would actually touches do?

 

The need to contact Yami increased.

 

_Please please please please please._

_Fuck me._

 

He stopped his hand from reaching for the phone and instead continued with his list.

 

_Last word in the column._

 

  * verbal domination  



Kaiba was intrigued. Would he be yelled at? Or was this about dirty talk? Would he receive orders?

Because he liked that.

 

He put it on his list, but scribbled a question mark behind it.

 

When he realised, he had finished the second column, he opened up his belt, ripped down his fly and wrapped his hands around his dick.

 

_Aaaaaahhh._

 

Not even stroking, just holding on, he leaned his head back. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to replay some of the scenes he'd seen.

 

He was painfully hard, and the once cool, but now heated touch of his hand was only a light distraction.

 

He could stroke himself. It would take seconds. Feeling so hot and bothered, he'd cum without any effort.

 

Should he be doing this?

Would Yami dislike him touching himself? It didn't matter right now. If he wanted to get his tasks and the rest of this list done, he'd need relief.

 

Carefully, he closed his fingers tighter, just in time pulling his shirt up and stuffing it into this mouth for an impressive bead of precum to spill on his now exposed stomach.

 

He huffed through the nose, scooping up the viscous liquid with his thumb to spread it onto the tip.

 

As he touched the sensitive area, his whole body convulsed, causing him to stretch out and then double over in a staccato motion.

 

He was close.

How was he already so close?

 

It didn't matter.

 

He conjured the image of Yami in front of him, sitting on his throne, legs planted firmly apart, himself hovering between them.

 

Instead of his shirt, he had a dick in his mouth, happily lapping and sucking and licking on it.

 

Kaiba grunted, gripping harder and moving his hand faster.

 

Yami smiled down on him, his hand woven into Kaiba's hair, uttering praise and command alike.

 

Kaiba feared he'd choke. The cloth in his mouth was drenched in saliva and stopped him from getting enough air into his lungs.

Even better.

 

He sucked harder on it, moaning barely concealed profanities, and with a silent cry and a hard spasm, he finally came into his hand.

 

Sitting there, basking in the afterglow, his gaze landed on his phone.

 

Yami.

 

He needed to report to him. But for that, he actually had to DO anything first.

 

Feeling annoyed, he sorted himself out and shut his laptop down.

Why did he always need to do anything first before he was praised?

 

And since when was praise even relevant to him?

 

He'd been working on this exhausting list for hours now, but nothing seemed to come from it, despite a raging boner and confused thoughts. Shouldn't there be any reward?

 

Ignoring the fact, that he had just rewarded himself, he stared at his phone.

 

_Fine._

_Gotta do this shit now so the Pharaoh is pleased._

 

He went back to his rules and responsibilities.

What could he do?

 

Personal hygiene sounded easy. He needed a shower now, anyway.

 

Presentation? He wasn’t going anywhere, it was late and he just wanted to go to bed when this was over. Would Yami want a picture of his pyjama?

 

One and a half litres of water… Shit. He definitely hadn’t done this yet. Although he completed the one litre of caffeinated drinks. And he’d need more to finish this stupid list. Would Yami be angry? Should he tell him? Should he suffer and not drink the delicious godsent liquid because he was _still_ on his first day and couldn’t afford another fuck up? Postponing this decision, he decided to chug some glasses of water once he was in the bathroom, to at least partially meet his requirement.  

Healthy diet and 3 fistful of fruit? Who had time for this? He didn’t. Maybe he should get a chef. They could prepare meals for him to take to work. Even something healthy for Mokuba. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all. He texted his secretary to put up job offers. Now he only had to manage on his own until someone handed everything to him, ready to be devoured without second thought.

 

Bathroom, drink some water, eat some fruit. Easy.

He could do that. What else?

 

Sleep 5 hours a day.

 

Well.

 

He wasn’t going to make that.

 

Glancing at his clock, he’d have roughly 5 hours of sleep if he fell asleep right now. Without fulfilling his other tasks, without working through the list, without a report. Yami would have to understand.

 

But this also meant, that he definitely fucked up twice on the first day.

Shit. So no more caffeine and hoping Yami would be understanding and merciful.

 

Exercising for 30 minutes.

So…

He couldn’t win.

Even if he had gotten up a bit later to somehow get roughly 5 hours of sleep, if he had to exercise, this wouldn’t work.

 

Kaiba squinted his eyes as a madly genius idea sprouted in his head.

If he had to do all this… and finish the list… and be ready for work the next day… he could just not sleep at all.

 

His contract said 5 hours a day, but it had started only this afternoon.

So it wasn’t a day, right?

 

If he somehow managed to get off of work at noon and sleep until 5, it would be 5 hours. Right? Right?

 

Of course this wasn’t what Yami meant. But he was a professional in finding loopholes in contracts. Kaiba grinned to himself. This was his game plan now. Even though he had no idea how to get off of work around noon.

 

Shooting his secretary another text to reschedule everything in the afternoon and evening, he leaned back.

 

Mindfulness about his position. 10 Minutes. On his knees.

For a second, the thought crossed his mind that he had just devoted roughly 10 minutes to thinking about Yami.

 

But this wasn’t exactly mindful. And not on his knees.

Although he had just spend hours thinking about his position and what he liked and of course about Yami.

 

This was enough, wasn’t it? He felt like it sufficed.

 

The rest on the list wasn’t needing any extra thought, he wasn’t going to leave work until tomorrow and wasn’t planning to get drunk, pierced or tattooed.

 

So he got up, and started his mission.

Dragging himself to the bathroom, he unceremoniously discarded his shirt, threw down some glasses of water, and stepped into the shower.

 

While he scrubbed off the dirt of the day, he reminded himself of 30 minutes of sport.

 

Would he have to shower again?

Or just do it in the morning?

 

_Wait, which morning?_

It’s not like he’d sleep.

 

He took some seconds to try and relax his strained muscles.

His life would change now. This was the beginning of either something beautiful, or problematic. And when had his life ever been beautiful?

 

Kaiba sighed and got out of the shower.

Drying himself off, he went down the staircase of the mansion to head into the kitchen. After he prepared and ate a meal one could barely call healthy, he forced some fresh fruit down his throat and went deeper into the mansion, looking for a room where they kept sports equipment.

 

He just had to get through this. Thirty minutes weren’t much time.

And he planned on multitasking.

 

As he sat down on the cycling trainer, he placed the list previously collected from his room in front of him.   

Time to work through column 3.

 

But first…

 

He grabbed his phone and shot Yami a quick text, informing him about his progress and his tasks. Conveniently, he left the sleeping part out.

 

Glancing at his clock however he realised, that he probably wouldn’t get an answer for some hours.  

 

Just as well, now he could at least focus.

 

“sensation”

  * shouting



Hmm… This one was weird.

Would he like being shouted at?

At least, it was something he knew.

 

And with his dark voice, Yami would probably sound amazing.

 

_Would I be ordered to do stuff?_

 

Kaiba decided, to put it down as a possibility.

 

  * spitting  



No.

This was disgusting.

Not just because of the saliva, but also because it was an act of humiliation, that didn’t hold anything sexy.  

 

He wasn’t exactly afraid of it, but he didn’t want to try it.

Soft limit, it was.

 

  * biting



Biting sounded quite enjoyable. He imagined Yami stepping close to him, taking off his shirt, leaning in and gently biting down on his collar bone.

 

He would pull Kaiba closer to him, grabbing his hair and yanking his head down. His soft lips would roam over his body, ghosting carefully over his neck, littering kisses, _until_

 

Kaiba closed his eyes.

He could feel Yami’s mouth on his throat, his smile against his skin, slowly, languidly exposing his teeth…

 

And sinking them in the side of his neck. Biting down, first softly, teasingly, but over time with growing intensity, changing between soft kisses and licks on heated skin and rough, sloppy bites.

 

He wouldn’t pierce the skin, but he’d make sure to be hard enough to bruise, inevitably marking what was his and leaving no doubt to whomever would see Kaiba without a high collared shirt, that he was claimed.

 

A soft moan escaped the CEOs lips, and he tried to reel back, telling himself, that it came from the exhaustion, not from loss of power over his own senses. And even though he just came, and even though he was busy cycling, his body twitched.

 

 _I take that as a yes._  

He put it down on the list with enjoyable kinks.

 

  * humiliation



So this was a kink off its own?

Who liked to be humiliated?

 

Kaibas ego flared up.

Was there even anything Yami could do to humiliate him?

Spitting on him, yes. But was much left, despite acts like that?

It felt like a dare.

 

Kaiba put a question mark behind it, wanting to write it to his likings to show how tough he was, but simultaneously afraid of what the other man would come up with.

 

  * tease and denial



This sounded like it could be fun.

 

Kaiba was a bit scared, since he had an admittedly low frustration tolerance. But wasn’t this what Yami had done to him from day one?

And wasn’t he running like a puppy after a man he barely knew?

 

So apparently, it was his thing.

He put it on the list of likeable kinks.

 

Half the time he felt like he didn’t even knew what he was doing, like a child that tried to bullshit their way through an assignment they hadn’t studied for.

 

Just that there has never in his life been anything he hadn’t studied for before. Gozaburo had made sure to prepare him for everything, that concerned contracts. But even he failed to anticipate this kind.

 

It should not have encouraged Kaiba further, but it did.

This was his. Everything was his decision, and even when he gave away the control, he still held the power.

His body clenched pleasantly at this thought.

 

  * chastity



Kaiba was surprised at the sheer amount of things on this list, that he would have never considered a kink.

 

He had spend most of his life in chastity, why would he want that now?

Especially since he had just found out _how_ fun masturbation was, when he didn’t try to cum to pictures of women.  

 

Huffing quietly through his nose, he scribbled it down with the soft limits.

 

  * gagging



Involuntarily, Kaiba raised his hand to his throat, touching it lightly.

His breaths came out in soft pants from the physical exertion.

Although he hadn’t noticed before, he was now uncomfortably aware.

 

He allowed his fingers to wander over the soft skin, absentmindedly tracing his adams apple. He let his thumb rest on his jawline, and suddenly became aware that he had closed his hand around his own throat.

 

Again, his body was acting and reacting without even consulting him first. He felt spent and his legs were aching from the cycling, but he could have sworn, if it hadn’t been for his short mental adventure earlier, he would be hard again.

 

That’s a yes, I guess.

He noted it on the “preferable kinks” list.

 

  * scratching  



He couldn’t really imagine to feel aroused at this. But he wasn’t used to human contact, much less sensual one. Mokuba sometimes scratched him when they played as children, but that was long ago and not sexy.

 

Feeling experimental, he let his short, manicured nails ghost over his arm. It was a light, soft sensation, and he enjoyed it more than he had expected.

 

His skin felt cold, and slightly wet, he wasn’t sure if it was from the shower or if he was sweating so much.

 

Kaiba realised, that he hadn’t really spend any time in the last years to get to know himself. His body was always just a method of transportation, coffee and instant food were a quick and easy source to fuel it.

 

But now, actually touching himself, not only his dick, but his throat, his arm, he felt a first sense of self since a very long time. Was this, why Yami insisted on him living healthier?

 

Would his relationship with his body change, now that he discovered it anew at the same time that he gave it away, handed it to a stranger?  

Curiosity sparked in him, not for the first time today, and he mentally thanked Yami, because he gave him something to discover.

 

Something, that should be tinted by his horrible past, something he should be afraid of, but he wasn’t. He felt giddy, excited like a child, and he didn’t understand it, but he didn’t have to because he hadn’t felt _so good_ in years.

 

That was a yes for scratching.

 

  * lactation



This word plugged him from his headspace rather quickly.

_Wait. What?_

 

How was this supposed to work?

Even if he wanted to do that? Not that he didn’t, the thought confused him profoundly, but… they were both men?

 

He shook his head slightly.

Nope.

Writing it down as a hard limit, more because of confusion than anything else, he proceeded.

 

  * massages  



Now THIS sounded nice.

Who in the right mindset wouldn’t like massages?

This was easy. Although the idea of unknown hands touching him repulsed Kaiba, the idea of Yami massaging him made him swoon.

 

He noted it as something he’d like to try.

 

  * slapping  



Another one of the things he had experience with, but never considered anything but painful. Could it feel good?

 

Kaiba felt adventurous by now.

The idea of the small man, jumping up to reach his face so he could dish out a slap made him laugh.

 

He wanted to see that.

Maybe he’d be punished for laughing, but this seemed to be worth it.

 

He intended to try this.

 

  * shaving



How was this a kink? It was a necessity. Boring at best, time stealing at worst. There simply weren’t any circumstances that would make him consider this sexy or fun.

 

He jutted it down as a soft limit.

 

  * beating  



Reading the word, a lot of negative emotions came back.

This was different from slapping.

 

A slap was a sharp, short, stinging pain.

But being beaten up? Kaiba remembered the days he could barely walk after he had gotten punished. He highly doubted, that Yami could or would deal out similar damage, but this was something he never wanted to relieve.

 

Hard limit.

  * electronic stimulation



Kaiba didn’t know why, but the idea of electricity running through his body was weird to him.

 

He realised that this was absurd, since the body had its own electric currents, and whenever he used his VR technology, he was deeply enough indulge, that it was basically part of him.

 

But external electricity outside of gaming wasn’t a welcome concept to him. Wondering about himself, he chose it to be a soft limit.

 

  * sensory deprivation



Would it be enjoyable to shut out the world?

Would he like to be alone in his head, no distractions?

Worded like this, it sounded a bit creepy.

 

But he also had to admit, that it sounded… peaceful.

 

He was constantly surrounded by stimuli, wherever he went, people had demands and expectations.

 

Kaiba couldn’t tune out the world on his own, because wherever he went, he could do some work, sign a contract, read a report.

Could Yami take this from him?

 

Could he, for once, be free?

 

Daring to hope, Kaiba noted it under preferred kinks.

 

Looking up from his paper, he realised, that he had finished the third column. Suddenly, his mind registered the time. And the pain.

 

He had spent almost an hour on the cycling machine, his untrained legs ached.

 

_Shit, when had this even happened?_

 

It was almost 2 AM now, he’d had to leave for work at 5.

And there was another column left.

Kaiba pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them harshly. How had Yami expected him to finish all of this in one night and sleep for five hours?

 

This was insane.

 

He looked up to his phone, but the flickering light, announcing new notifications was dark. Yami had, as expected, not answered.

Nonetheless, Kaiba felt discontent at the discovery.

 

With the prices Yami asked for, he should be available twenty four hours, seven days a week.

 

But complaining never got Kaiba anywhere.

The last column waited.

 

He gathered his material and got up, leaving the room in favor of a more comfortable place. Should he sit down in the living room? Or hide in his study? Maybe he should take it to his bedroom.

 

He navigated the lower level of the mansion, poking into the kitchen to catch some more fruit and another glass of water. As he climbed up the grand staircase, he felt the exercise and the events of the day take their toll on him. Kaiba was exhausted.

 

Before he consciously thought about it, he found himself in his bedroom, sprawled across the mattress, papers and phone scattered around him.

 

One. More. Column.

Kaiba picked up his phone and set a timer for 5 AM.

He could do this.

He had pulled all nighters through his whole life.

 

_But I had never felt so spent._

_So boneless._

_So content._

 

Kaiba closed his eyes.

_Just one second…_

 

_\-----_

 

The shrill ring of his alarm woke him up suddenly.

Fuck!

 

It was 5 AM already? He hadn’t finished the list!

He wasn’t even dressed.

 

Kaiba hurried into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, already trying to summon up his plan for the day.

 

When he stepped out and looked in the mirror, he deemed himself presentable. Not that he had any time to shave, even if he had wanted to.  

 

Drying himself off, he scrambled into his bedroom, towel wrapped around his lower half. Kaiba threw himself on the bed, and collected everything in his arms, frantically trying to pack it up for the day. He would have to deal with the rest of his lists at work.

 

After he shoved the papers in his suitcase, he checked his phone, simultaneously sliding into one of the many available suits.

Yami hadn’t even read the messages yet.

But his secretary had answered.

 

She had managed to reschedule his day, god knew how. Aime was the best. Additionally, she had informed him about her search for a suited chef. Kaiba thanked her mentally.

 

Storming down the staircase, he spotted Mokuba waiting. Isono was, no doubt, already in the car.

 

Why had he set his alarm on 5 AM, when it was the time he was supposed to leave? He wasn’t at his peak performance yesterday.

But he had slept. Roughly two and a half hours. So he could spend some more time in the office.

 

Just as he passed the front gate, he realised, that he needed to ask Yami’s approval on his outfit. Not like he was awake now. Not like Kaiba could change.

 

“Mokuba, I need you to take a picture of me.”

His brother turned around curiously. “Why?”

 

Oh fuck, he hadn’t thought this through.

Why would he need a picture of himself? Especially a full body one?

 

Fuckfuckfuck.

 

“The social media team asked me to take one.”

This was a good explanation, right? Kaiba tried hard to keep up his disinterested facade.    

 

“On your way to work? Why would they do this? They have a whole studio with perfect lighting and a make-up team?”

 

His brother was clever. Good for Mokuba. Bad for Kaiba.

They reached the car and stepped inside.

 

“They want one that isn’t posed.”

“For what?”

“I DON’T KNOW.”

 

Kaiba was exasperated. His legs ached terribly, he hadn’t had the possibility to eat or drink yet, he had failed to finish the list, Yami hadn’t replied, he needed this photo, and Mokuba was not helping.  

 

“Just take the picture. Please.”

 

That seemed to do the trick.

Mokuba took out his phone and snapped a picture.

 

“Full body.”

 

Another picture.

“Should I send it directly to the social media team?”

 

“NO. No. Just send it to me. Please.”

 

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Kaiba's phone vibrated with the picture, that he immediately sent to Yami.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Kaiba spent his time analysing his new schedule, Mokuba seemed to read the news feed.

 

Even though he had only rested for two and a half hours, he felt refreshed, and better than most days. Was it, because he met Yami yesterday? Was it the exhaustion from work, research and sport, that allowed him a dreamless, peaceful sleep? Was it the fact that he had actually eaten anything with nutritional value and drank some water?

 

Kaiba didn’t know. But he liked the feeling.

 

In this moment, the phone began to ring in his hands.

Yami.

 

Shit, what should he do?

He couldn’t answer his dom with his brother in the car, could he?

Especially not when he had to exit the car in 3 minutes.

But he couldn’t ignore Yami.

Not after he failed to do what he was supposed to do, again!

 

So he took the call.

Mokuba was instantly interested.

 

“Kaiba.”

“Good morning. Can you speak?”

“Not really.”

“Answer my questions with a yes or a no. Call me when you can speak, but not later than in an hour, understood?”

“Yes.”

 

Hearing the deep voice made Kaiba nervous. Even though they met yesterday, he longed for Yami. And he dreaded, how the other would react to the news about his progress. Mokuba staring at him openly didn’t help.

 

“You sent me a picture.”

“Yes.”

“So I could judge your outfit, and, if necessary, tell you to get changed. Right?”

“Yes.”

“And just how stupid do you think I am?”

 

The question caught him off guard.

Why would he think Yami was stupid? And even worse, what should he answer? He had been clearly instructed, to answer with “yes” and “no”. And Mokuba looked more and more interested with each second.

Kaiba directed a waving hand motion to his brother, trying to tell him to piss off.

 

“... No?”

“ Are you currently in a car?”

 

Kaiba realised his mistake. Too late.

 

“Yes.”

“And do you have a wardrobe in said car?”

“No.”  

Defeat rang in Kaiba’s voice. He had managed to fuck up. Again.

 

Silence on the other side of the line.

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Kaiba gathered all his bravery.

“I’m sorry.”

Mokuba perked up, like a bee had stung him. “YOU’RE WHAT?”

 

Kaiba frantically motioned for him to be quiet, while trying to catch Yami’s icy voice.

“You will be.”

He hung up.

 

Great. Fucking Great.

 

He buried his face in his hands, to the increasing horror of Mokuba.  

The car came to a halt.

 

Kaiba looked up and met the giant eyes of his brother.

“Not. One. Word.”

Mokuba just nodded. He knew it was best not to challenge his brother in that mood.

 

They hurried into the Kaiba Corp. tower.

Everything felt like a rush.

 

Crossing the foyer, getting into the elevator, riding to their personal floor, talking to his secretary, entering the conference room, sitting down, letting his head fall between his knees, screaming.  

 

He had chosen this room on purpose, because it was soundproof.

In an hour, he would have a conference in here.

 

He should read a report they would talk about later. But he couldn’t.

As he got his phone out, he sent a quick text to Mokuba, asking him to read the report and be present. Mokuba confirmed immediately, glad to be helpful.

 

Kaiba pondered. Should he finish the list?

Or should he call Yami?

 

Yami was angry anyway. Maybe, if he had something to show off, he would be less vengeful.

 

“clothes”

Wait. That was it?

 

A list of clothes?

This was what he stressed about the whole time?

 

  * gloves
  * high heels
  * no underwear
  * nudism
  * corsets
  * masks
  * skirts
  * dresses
  * pantyhose
  * high boots
  * suspenders
  * socks



 

He stared at the list of clothing articles in disbelief.

He could have done that yesterday night! He could have done that on the car ride! Shit, even in the shower!

 

Aren’t… Aren’t all of those clothes articles for women?

Why would he want to wear those?

 

The only things he considered relevant were “no underwear”, “nudism” and “suspenders”. He scribbled it all down on the list of things he liked and drew a question mark next to the rest.

 

He did it. He finished this abomination of a list.

 

Now he only needed to call Yami.

He answered on the third ring.

 

“Can you talk?”

“Yes.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Then why the fuck are you addressing me like I’m a peasant?”

 

Oh hell no.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I didn’t knew if I was allowed to answer with more than a yes or a no.”

Not entirely true, but it worked.

Yami dropped the matter.

 

“So where do we start to unpack this mess?”

“Your Majesty?”

“Let me check. Personal hygiene. Are you freshly showered?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Pharaoh. I’m sorry, Pharaoh.”

“Are you freshly shaved?”

 

Kaiba hesitated. His face wasn’t particularly stubbly, but he had no time to shave this morning.

 

“No, Pharaoh.”

“I see.”

 

He heard scribbling on the other side of the phone, Yami was obviously taking notes.

 

“And you send me a picture from a place where you obviously couldn’t change anymore.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes, Pharaoh.”

Another scribble.

 

“How much did you drink?”

“I drank almost two litres of water, Your Majesty. And one litre of caffeinated drinks.”

 

Kaiba heard Yami mutter, more to himself than to the CEO. “Looks like you managed to not screw up one thing. Amazing.”  

Kaiba flushed. “Your Majesty?”

 

But Yami just ignored him. “What did you eat?”

“I cooked myself, fresh meat, a lot of greens, some rice. I ate 4 fists full of fruit, Your Majesty.”

 

Kaiba briefly wondered, if the title shouldn’t bother him. If he shouldn’t feel bored. But he didn’t. He hadn’t felt this alive in years.

 

“How much did you sleep?”

There it was, the dreaded question.

Suddenly very glad he had slept at all, Kaiba answered truthfully.

 

“I slept from 2:30 AM until 5 AM, Pharaoh. And I KNOW, that’s not 5 hours, BUT our contract was signed at 5 PM, and I will get off work at noon, so I can squeeze in some more hours there.”

 

The phone was quiet for some seconds. Kaiba feared Yami had hung up again, when he was met with one of the most adorable noises he’d ever heard.

Yami chuckled.

 

It almost teared Kaiba’s heart apart, had he been sure to be laid off on his first day.

 

“Did you exercise? How long?”

 

Apparently, Yami was happy with his answer. Thank god.

 

“For an hour, Your Majesty. With a cycling machine.”

Again, he heard Yami taking notes.

 

“What did you contemplate in your 10 minutes of mindfulness?”

 

Silence.

“Your Majesty, I haven’t had time for that, yet. I’ve been working all night. Even on the cycling machine. I went to bed at 2:30, intending to continue, but I fell asleep. I’m sorry, Pharaoh. But I will get to it before 5 PM!”

 

There was another, short silence, followed with a high pitched “YOU DID WHAT?”

 

Kaiba flinched. Yami had made clear, that he didn’t want him to work extensive hours. But why would he give him such a task? Irritated, he wanted to snap back, that he would have been in bed in a timely manner, if it hadn’t been for him, but Yami was probably angry enough as it was.

 

Struggling to sound monotonous, Kaiba pressed out: “I finished your list, Your Majesty.”

 

He could hear Yami drawing in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, apparently trying to stay calm.

 

“Which list.” It sounded not like a question, more like an accusation.

 

“The list you sent me? The list with the kinks?”, Kaiba blurted out, by now seriously distressed. Before his master could complain, he added: “Pharaoh.” It sounded sarcastic even to his own ears.  

 

He was met with another prolonged silence, and by now he was wondering, if Yami did this on purpose to fuck with him.

 

“You finished the kink list.” Another statement.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”, Yami asked automatically.

“YES PHARAOH.”

 

Unbeknownst to Kaiba, Yami flinched at the rudeness of the other ones tone.

 

“Why?”

 

It was an easy question, simple enough for children all around the world to blurt out, even if they often didn’t understand the answers.

Kaiba squinted at the list in front of him.

What a stupid question.

 

“Because you told me to.”

 

As Yami drew in another sharp breath, he felt himself slowly on edge.

This conference would start in a few minutes, he hadn’t had time for extensive periods of nothing, just to be allowed to face the wrath of the Pharaoh in the end.

 

“Seto. This list wasn’t an overnight assignment. You could have taken a week, even two, if you had needed them. I know, how much content it is. Especially if you have to do research.”

 

Now it was Kaiba, that fell silent.

He didn’t knew, what confused him the most. The casual use of his name? The fact, that he could have taken all the time in the world? Or the realisation, that Yami didn’t sound like his fierce self anymore.

 

He could have sworn he heard worry in his voice. Maybe even pity.

It disgusted him.

 

“Well, I managed.”, Kaiba shot back. This time, he actively chose, not to use the title. He was fed up.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have given you clearer instructions. You are pardoned for everything you missed to do. From now on, your day starts and ends at midnight. I want a daily report. Text me, when you get off of work. And remember the title, or I will find a way to make it unforgettable.”

 

Kaiba swallowed hard. This was a lot.

No authoritative figure had ever said sorry to him. Not one.

And his mistakes have never been pardoned, either.

 

Was Yami weak?

No.

 

No, he was just doing his job.

And his job was, to guide Kaiba. When he realised he had made a mistake, that led to the CEO suffering, he took responsibility for it.

He was the guidance Kaiba had struggled to find all his life.

 

Flabbergast, he whispered “Yes, Your Majesty.”, before he heard Yami end the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ♥  
> We hope you enjoyed this oneshot.  
> Hopefully it wasn't too technical :D 
> 
> Please leave us a review and tell us what you think, what you want to see, what you want to know more about.  
> You can find us on Tumblr: Ajenomi  
> Thanks to prettyugli, who we love and adore.


End file.
